


The Raven Star

by AlidaTean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Betrayal, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlidaTean/pseuds/AlidaTean
Summary: They lied to him ,they stole from him and planned to kill him.For once he listened to his slytherin side and used his cunning and self preservation skills to survive the war.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything except my ocs and I am not making profit from this work.
> 
> Check out my other fanfictions.

He was hiding behind the bush as he listened to what Ron and Hermoine were saying.

"When are we going to act?"

 

"In the morning,we have to be convincing. Start a fight and storm away like usual."

 

"Are you going to okay with him?"

 

"Yes,I need to prepare myself for this.I wish I didn't have to do this,Ginny was willing but Potter ruined the plan"

 

He was confused by what they were talking about.He saw Ron giving Hermoine a hug as if he was comforting her and kiss her forehead.

 

"It has to be this way,as a virgin no one will deny that the baby is Potter's and we will use it to access all his vaults and be rich once he is dead."

 

"Yes,it's not like we can't send the brat away to Potter's muggle relatives later.I will have the rare books in the Peverell,Potter as well as Black libraries as compensation for having the brat.It's good that Dumbledore had Black killed,he was getting too close to the truth about the fake prophecy."

 

Harry felt his heartbreak and he was angry about how his life and death was planned by the headmaster and his so called friends.With this in mind Harry gathered the sword ,the soul pieces and his belonging and vanished into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making changes.

He was glad that Sirius had let him take books and items behind the Orders back when they threw away the dark items.He kept them out of sight and safe,shrinked on his person.

 

He also had a rune near his inner thigh like a birthmark that he used to store the vital full of memories that Sirius had of James Potter and Lily Evans nee Potter.He treasured the vial Sirius gave him on his birthday as a gift and it also made Harry see how his mother's had changed him from a bully to a responsible man.

 

He was brewing potions that were considered dark and despite how much Snape tried to fail him,Harry was a great potions brewer.He took out a vial filled with Regulus Black's blood ,he stole from Kreacher.He really didn't want to know how the house elf got Regulus Black's blood or where he got it from and wondered how the elf managed to keep it fresh for so long.

 

He knew that one day it would come in handy.He poured the blood into the potion.When it was done ,he let it cool off and started with the purging and ageing potions .He used a dark spell to write his new birth records,before day break he would become Corvus Charlus Black ,the son of Regulus Black and James Potter.

 

When he found Regulus Black's pensive and journals while helping Mrs Weasley clean.He put them in his rune  
and when he later read them,he was surprised that his father and Regulus dated after Hogwarts before they ended things and his father returned to his mother.

 

Regulus was a carrier and he was 5 months pregnant when he had a miscarriage.He never told his father nor named the baby.He later died in the cave.

 

Harry took the purging potion first to get rid of any trace of his mother.He felt like he was getting ripped apart ,he pushed through the pain knowing he couldn't stop between potions if he wanted them to work.He drank the blood adoption potion next,then he drank the ageing potion before passing out on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus Charlus Black

It was morning when he regained consciousness.His mouth was like cotton,he stumbled out of bed and went to the bathroom.He looked himself in the mirrior,his hair was now curly and fell down in waves down his shoulders.

 

His green eyes were now hazel brown like James Potter's and he didn't need glasses anymore .He was paler like most Blacks ,he was slimer and a bit taller than before.He looked like a feminine looking Regulus with James Potter 's eyes.

 

He brushed his teeth and took a bath.He put on clothes that he found in storage that used to belong to Sirius and Regulus as teenagers.They fitted him perfectly and made him look like a true pureblood wizard.

 

After eating breakfast,he took out another potion,it was a heritage potions to see his new family tree. It showed a line connecting James Potter and Lily Evans nee Potter to Harrison James Potter and another connecting James Potter and and Regulus Black to Corvus Charlus Black.

 

He gave a short laugh,it worked,he was now the older brother of Harry Potter "the boy who lived".No one will ever know he was Harry Potter pretending to be Corvus Black.It was too ridiculous to even be thought of,everyone knew Harry Potter was a half blood with no manners and Corvus Black will be the secret pureblood heir that was hidden away by his loving carrier.

 

No one would question it because he was older at 21 years old and Harry Potter is 17 years old.It was good that he oblivated Kreacher of Regulus 's death and that he hid the note Regulus wrote from everyone.He warded the Black home with knew wards,the Order was not welcomed here anymore.He placed dark hexes to hurt those who tried any way.

 

He learned how to act like a proper heir and which way to introduce himself formally and how to sit.It helped that he read whenever he was alone at the Dursley's.

 

He planned to take his NEWTS early,he knew that he would pass and this time he wouldn't have to hold himself back.He now had to kill off Harry Potter and then he would be able to move on with his life with no deceitful friends and mentors.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fallen Hero

He finished creating a blood golemn to make an appearance of an elderly man,he also made another golemn,this time he used a real corpse to make it as real as possible.

 

It was amazing how far he went to ensure his survival.A few years ago if someone said he would steal a muggle corpse from a death eaters house and use it to fake his own death,he would have demanded that person be put in to the nut house.

 

He knew Voldemort wanted him and told people to send his location to his death eaters.The ministry and Hogwarts were now under Voldemort's rule.

 

He dressed the corpse and used dark magic with the blood he poured into a cup before his blood adoption to make a Harry Potter body.He also used a carving cursed knife to make the famous scar.He healed the mark and looked at his work.

 

It was making him uncomfortable the longer he looked at the body.The cause of death was infection from torture wounds.The perfect matyr to be paraded around.

 

He brought the elder man golemn to life and instructed it to take the body to the Forbidden Forest and call for help.

 

It didn't take long for the death to be announced and soon the light surrendered just like he thought they would.He was surprised that Voldemort didn't immediately start killing muggleborns instead offered them a chance to surrender ,those who didn't were given the kiss.Many surrendered under the new dynasty when their savour's body was put on display.

 

A mass funeral was held and the body was buried next to his parents tombs.It would have been touching how many people came if he didn't know that how they were ready to sacrifice him if it meant their safety.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A year and half later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other fanfictions.

Within a year and half things settled and people adapted to the new way of life.The Hogwarts curriculum had changed adding more dark subjects that were once banned,the law also changed allowing for dark rituals and wizarding holidays again.

 

It wasn't a total dictatorship but the dark wizard had the majority in the gorvenment.They started an orphanage for the muggleborn children and those who were still young were obliviated of their muggle life.

 

The muggleborns attending Hogwarts were made to take wizarding customs classes along with half bloods raised in the muggle world.Voldemort let the teachers remain with Snape as a headmaster but he had Binns banished from the living plane.No one dared complain about the changes and some even approved of it.

 

It was a year and a half when things settled down enough that the goblins posted a notice of the public reading of Harrison James Potter's will.

 

It would be held in the square in Daigon Alley,everyone was eager to hear it,especially Harry Potter 's so called friends.Voldemort made the day a holiday after arranging it with the goblins.

 

The reporters took out their quills and took their sits.The Hogwarts students were sitting together under the watchful eyes of the headmaster.The goblin cleared his throat and it was time to begin.A few people gasps and cried a little when the image of Harry Potter appeared.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Will.

"I Harrison James Potter declare this will true and all other null and void. So mote it be"

A flash of light appeared and several wills burned much to the dismay of many.The greedy fools.

"I guess I died after all,I knew that I wouldn't survive the war. Strangely I have made my peace with it.When I was asked to write a will by Dumbledore,I knew he also felt that my time was running out.

After thinking about all my worldly possession.I decided to make sure that even in death I will continue helping those who needed it."

Many cried and wished the poor boy a good rest in the afterlife.

 

"I am donating the Gothic Hallow land to make a magical orphanage and a new home for squibs who have been cast out.

I am also donating 300 million galleons to pay for their studies at any school they can get into.

I am giving away the land that was once used for farming by the Potters to all magical creatures to make it their new home.I am also giving them 5seats in Wizengamot with Luc Dracule and the goblin named Sharpfang as their representatives "

Many were looking more shocked as the will went on.Squibs who were homeless had smiles of joy that they would have a new home.

Fenrir was shoked the boy gave them land,even the vampires were in disbelief .It was outrageous what the boy had done.

"I am donating 140 million galleons to St mangos. I am donating 450 million galleons to Hogwarts with the goblins overseeing the use of the money for repairs and salaries as well as school fees.

To George and Fredrick Weasley, I leave my shares to you and 20 thousand galleons each.

To Mr and Mrs Weasley ,I leave 40 thousand galleons to you.

To Ronald Weasley,Ginny Weasley and Hermoine Granger ,I leave 15 thousand galleons.

To Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood I leave 10 thousand galleons each.

To all the Professors who taught me I leave 10 thousand galleons each.

To Remus Lupin I leave you 200 thousand galleons and the Potter manor.

To Tom Marvolo Riddle I leave the Slytherin Locket as well as the ring your mother sold."

Voldemort was furious that the boy had them but also glad to have part of his heirlooms back.

"Now for my Lordships.It was a surprise how many Lordships I had and it also filled me with dread that if I died these families would end with me or be passed to someone who will miss use them."

The Malfoys knew that they had the best claim to the Black Lordship while Ronald wanted the Potter Lordship.

"It was a relief that I found out about someone who had more right to them than me.I wish we could have met in life and be a real family brother.The Potter and Black Lordships will go to Corvus Charlus Black the oldest son of James Potter with Regulus Black. So mote it be" 

With that the image faded and chaos broke in the sqaure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions

No one was happy about the will except the creatures ,squibs and orphans.Harry Potter changed the wizarding world with his will and there was nothing they could do about it.

 

Remus was interrogated about James's secret son but all he told them was that James did date Regulus after school and Regulus disappeared when they broke up.So it was possible that they had a son together.

 

Dumbledore made an appearance, claiming to have been in a coma and trying to continue the fight against the Dark Lord.He wasn't happy that Harry died before killing Voldemort and wanted to know about Corvus.Perhaps the boy will be their next savior.

 

Ron,Ginny and Hermione were not happy about their inheritance.They were given 5thousand each.Longbottom and Loony got 10 thousands each,it wasn't fair.The werewolf even got a manor too!

Draco Malfoy was angry ,his mother had to calm him before he could embarrass them.

 

For days everyone waited to see the new Lord but he kept them waiting. Both sides investigated him and found that he was a prodigy and finished his Newts in Bulgaria meaning he was knowledgeable in dark arts because Drumstrang was a dark school.But no one knew how he looked like,it frustrated many wizards.

 

A week later they saw a wizard wearing a cloak enter Gringotts and they waited for him to come out. The wizard had a powerful aura.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Corvus Charlus Black Potter.

Corvus used the flow network at the bank to go home after claiming his Lordships. He was now officially Lord Corvus Charlus Black Potter.

 

He went to the Black home, he felt the wards welcoming him,Kreature popped next to him demanding to know who he was.

 

When he said he was Regulus's son ,the elf acted like Dobby with his hero worship.The portraits of his grandparents were happy that the Black name wouldn't die out with Sirius even if he was the son of the blood traitor Potter ,who chose a mudblood over their pureblooded son.

 

Walburga was sad about Regulus's death but the boy did his duty and gave them a pureblood heir.

 

Corvus settled in and the house looked less haunted and was clean with Kreacher not wanting his new Master to live in a flithy place.The elf was borderline OCD with his cleaning and when Corvus complimented his cooking the elf burst in tears.

 

The next wizengmot was taking place the following day.

 

Corvus had Kreacher give him silk robes with both the Black and Potter arms and with dragon hide boots.He put on his Lordship rings and left to the MoM.

 

The Weasleys had taken their Lordship back ,it meant that they were desperate enough to disown their ancestor.

 

The light side as still hanging on ,they managed to stop many laws from passing with the help of those on the neutral side with a grudge against the dark.

 

The dark side was strong and managed to pass a few key points that appealed to most on the neutral side and the creatures representatives.

 

Corvus was the last to arrive,he walked to the Chief Warlock and claimed his seats.When the Black and Potter seat was combined, everyone scrutinized him.

 

There was outrage when he put both his family into neutrality. The Slytherin Lords had culculating looks on their faces when Corvus voted with them about taking muggleborn infants and replacing them with squibs.

 

It made sense to him, the muggleborns will learn their ways as children and the squibs will strive in the muggle world with muggle parents being none wiser.

 

It would lessen the risk of exposure and their world will have new blood to help the inbreeding.He knew Dumbledore didn't want the muggleborns to learn 'dark traditions' but what right did they have to change the pureblood's way of life because it made those who didn't understand uncomfortable.

 

He voted with the light to ban muggle baiting, the lasting they needed was something stupid to expose all of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black family.

The Malfoys invited him for dinner.Narcissa Malfoy was a lovely woman to family and being Regulus's son made her eager to get to know him.

 

The first thing she said to him was that he should call her Aunty Cissa,she then proceeded to quiz him about the youngest Black brother.

 

Corvus thanked his lucky stars that Regulus was the type to keep journals and didn't throw them out.Corvus was able to regale tales that Regulus supposedly told him as a child to Narcissa.

 

They were enough to truly convince her that he was really Regulus's son.

Convus was glad that Bellatrix wasn't there for the family dinner,he wasn't sure that he could refrain from killing her at first sight. 

 

Corvus saw how jealous Draco was at the attention his mother was giving him.The boy wasn't taking being upstaged very well,his failure of killing Dumbledore made him on thin ice with the Dark Lord.

 

Draco saw Convus as someone who stole the title of Lord Black from him.He vowed to get him back for it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The order.

Snape wished that Dumbledore would leave well enough alone,the order were meeting up in the wolf's new home waiting for the new Black-Potter Lord.Snape sneered when the youngest Weasley's kept whinging about Potter's will yet again.

 

The contents of the will left many questions about the golden trio's relationship.Even Dumbledore expressed dissatisfaction about what the boy wrote in it.The prophet claimed that the youngest Weasleys and Granger were money grabbing attention seekers due to them trying to contest the will .

 

Remus came in with the young Lord,unlike Harry ,who looked like his father with his mother's eyes,Corvus Black Potter looked like Regulus Black with James Potter 's eyes. The boy carried himself like a pureblood and took in his surroundings like a true Slytherin.

 

Snapes couldn't take his eyes of the boy,he swallowed thickly as the way the boy carried himself,reminded him of Regulus. Regulus Black was one of the few Slytherins who didn't taunt him for being a poor half blood,if he hadn't being so obsessed with Lily ,they could have been something more than friends.

 

He hated the fact that Potter managed to steal away both his loves and have children with them.He tore his eyes away when the boy noticed him watching him.

This was not the time to go down memory lane.

He listened as Dumbledore tried to sway the boy to the light with no success.The boy told Dumbledore that the war had nothing to do with him,he saw no reason why he should involve himself.

 

Then Dumbledore went on about seeking justice for James and Harry Potter. The boy said his family would've been alive if they had stay out of the war.

 

He told them he was neutral and had no intention of changing sides anytime soon.He left soon after.

 

Snape watched the frown on Dumbledore's face and knew the old man wasn't going to give up.Corvus Black had Dumbledore's full attention.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcelo Gaunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my other works. 
> 
> My new fanfiction is called The Bastards Prince's son.

Corvus was checking on how the orphanage was doing. The construction was finished and he managed to hire a few squibs to watch over the children. 

 

Because of the war there were a lot of orphans and Corvus take them in a lot earlier than he thought. He had the muggleborns working for him to help bring the orphans left in the muggle world.

 

He had a total of 68 orphans in his orphanage,15 babies,22 toddlers ,14 pre Hogwarts age children and 17   
teens going to Hogwarts . Because of the unfair employment policy of the wizarding world, Corvus decided to hire a few muggleborns graduated from Hogwarts to teach the children etiquette and wizarding customs.

 

He didn't want any of his wards to take after Hermoine and make a fool of themselves. The materials he had them learn from where the same ones Corvus learned and he hoped it would make them more adaptable to the wizarding world. 

 

He was sorting out paperwork when Sam Houston told him someone was looking for him.

 

Corvus expected to see Narcissa because the woman had taken an instant liking to him and she said she wanted to come see the orphanage. He was surprised to see Tom Riddle in his study.

 

The man introduced himself as Marcelo Gaunt. He told Corvus that he was sent by the new minister of magic to inspect the orphanage. Corvus restrained himself from snorting at that,Lucius wouldn't dare to order around his Lord but Corvus acted oblivious about it.

 

He started a tour of the orphanage,telling "Marcelo" about the subject his wards were learning and that the Hogwarts payments were monitored seriously. Marcelo then told him that the ministry will donates a million galleons to help the children and that because a few of the children here were heirs,he will volunteer to teach them about their future responsibilities. 

Corvus knew it was his way of monitoring him but he agreed.He didn't have any reason to refuse the man and he didn't want to make an enemy of him just after working so hard to start a new life.

They parted with Marcelo promising to return.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Dumbledore plotting.

Dumbledore hated that things weren't going his way.His supporters started to question him.The more things changed and new laws were put in place by the dark side was the more people started to give in to the dark and changing his world.

 

This wouldn't have happend if the Potter hadn't gone and died,the boy was supposed to die fighting Tom.With both him and Tom dead ,Dumbledore would've made his come back and people would've come to him for a way forward.

 

He thought he would have gotten money in the boy's will but the boy decided to give it away to the beasts and squibs. If it wasn't bad enough he finds out that James Potter and Regulus Black procreated without his knowledge ,their spawn was powerful and he wasn't awed by Dumbledore. 

 

He had to bring the boy to heel,his spies told him he was corrupting young minds by teaching them pureblood ways and he was planning to teach them the Old Ways.

 

It just wouldn't do,no he can't let such a powerful wizard remain as he was.Dumbledore will bring him to the fold, then the boy will then be willing to pay for them.With the  
Black and Potter finances and seats the light will prevail.

 

He took out the betrothal contract he planned to use on Ginevra Weasley and Harry James Potter if the boy had survived.This might be the solution to everything,he will use the girl to make the boy loyal to him.

 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and his good mood returned,change was in the air.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus

Corvus 's day started out okay,he managed to finished paperwork and his orphanage got some more donations. He just doesn't understand how all of that led to him having dinner with Voldemort though.

 

He promised to stay neutral to tge wizard but he enjoyed talking to this saner version of him.The older man was a fountain of knowledge and Corvus often listened in on his lessons.

 

He was a surprisingly good teacher,the first time the children acted out during their lesson.Corvus was ready to jump in defense ,expecting the wizard to crusio them all.But the man just firmly scolded them and told them to do lines.

The amusement in his eyes showed that Marcelo knew what Corvus was thinking and found the whole thing funny.

Anyway Corvus was taking a break when he heard one of the children crying and raised voices.He found Hermoine and Ronald berating the children for learning about pureblood customs,Ron then took their papers and threw them on the ground then he proceeded to step on them.

"I never thought I would see members of the "light " bullying little children. " Marcelo said.

"Shut up death eater" they really grew backbones as well as their stupidity. The two traitors didn't see the insect on them,Rita was going to get a scoop.

"Mr Weasley,I advise you not to go around accusing people without proof."

"Just you wait you snake,The light will win and then we are going to stop this nonsense.Dark wizards will all go to Azkaban and the Potter money will be put to good use." Ron spat out his words.

"Mr Weasley and Miss Granger you are disturbing the children.please leave ." Corvus made himself known.

He saw that Ron wanted to say more but Granger pulled him away.It seemed like Dumbledore told them not to antagonise him just yet.

To thank Marcelo for defending the children,Corvus agreed to go to dinner with him.

The dark wizard was good company and Corvus enjoyed his evening. The kiss Marcelo gave him made him freak out a bit,he was attracted to a man who wanted to kill him just a few months ago.Corvus didn't sleep that night.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus .

Was a moment of peace too much to ask for?.He was starting to think that coming back to Scotland was a bad idea,yesterday Marcelo invited him to dinner again,he tried to politely refuse but the persistent man said that the dinner will help Corvus get more donations. 

 

He wasn't naïve enough to think that he could take on the costs of everything alone,so he reluctantly agreed to go.The dinner was filled with members of the dark sector,he already expected that but seeing Bellatrix Lastrange nearly had Corvus drop all pretenses and avada kadavra her right there and then.

 

He could be civil to Narcissa but Bellatrix was never going to get forgiveness from him.Corvus knew sooner or later she was going to slip and he would get to avenge Sirius,he just had to wait for the right time to strike like a true snake. 

He didn't want Marcelo around that night and told him that he had an early meeting.He went home and blasted a few dummies in his anger.

 

He was rather calm today,the orphans attending Hogwarts left and Corvus made sure that they all got on the train.

 

He was pleasantly surprised when Susan Bones asked him to become her proxy ,the poor girl hadn't taken her aunts death well and she knew she wasn't ready to get in to politics.Corvus of course agreed and he also told her that he would place her house in the neutral sector.

 

He wanted to have a firewhiskey and unwind at his house instead he had to rush back to the orphanage. Malcolm send a raven telling him the orphanage was under attack,Corvus feared that Voldemort knew the truth and he was the one attacking instead it was the order.

 

They had masks on but Corvus spend enough time with them to recognise Doge and Mrs Weasley amongst them.They were trying to kidnap the children and put the blame on the death eaters. Corvus sent a cutting curse at the woman and a bombarta at Doge,the aurors also came with Lucius also fighting against the order. 

 

They appraited away ,they knew the wouldn't win against all of them.

Corvus was furious that Dumbledore dared to attack an orphanage,this was just a new low for the wizard.He had to find a way to make Dumbledore pay.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dodging the bullet.

They were about to finish their wizengemot gathering for the month when Dumbledore came strolling in.They all knew that the crazy wizard was up to no good with the way his blue eyes were twinkling madly.

 

"I am sorry to interrupt but this can't wait."

 

"What's this about Mr. Dumbledore."

 

The older wizard was puy out at being addressed in such an inferior way. Corvus as well as others who didn't like the wizard smirked when he was called Mister and not Lord or headmaster. 

 

"As you all know our saviour was slayed in such a brutal way just a year prior."

 

Corvus was wondering where this was going and what was Dumbledore's end game?.

 

"Mr. Dumbledore would please get to the point. " The new Chief Warlock Lord Greengrass said.

 

Dumbledore truly hated the state of the wizarding world now,they didn't respect him.A year prior they wouldn't have dared to talk this way to him.They were growing backbones so much so that they called him by inferior titles and interrupting him.He had to make this work and have Black under his thumb,with his power and money backing him up Dumbledore will put things were they belong.

 

"Yes,you see our saviour passed away before he could fulfill his obligations."

"What obligations do you speak of?" Lord Dogde asked.

 

"He and young Ginevra Weasley were contracted to marry and now that he is gone.Young Miss Weasley is truly distressed to have lost her love and I am here to right a wrong done."

 

"Mr. Dumbledore are you here to ask us to take part in necromancy so that the Weasley girl can have the boy back?."

 

Convus had to pinch himself to keep from laughing at Lucius Malfoy's unexpected joke .

Dumbledore glared at Lucius and chose to ignore him.

"I am here to plead with you my fellow Lords and Ladies to fulfill the contract with Convus Black as the groom. "

 

After that bombshell ,the Chief Warlock read the contract. The thing was a bloody slavery contract,he was expected to give Ginevra all the heirlooms,100 000 galleons a week,7 sons,if they divorced he would be expected to hand over his Lordships and half his money to the Weasleys."

 

"Mr. Dumbledore,do you realise that fraud is a crime ?" Convus asked .

The man nodded. 

"Then how do you explain this nonsense we have just read?"

"Now see here!,Harry James Potter loved Ms Weasley and he did agree to that contract. "

 

"Even if he did Dumbledore,that contract is null and void with his death and I won't entertain it because it is well known that Potters don't get married by contract."

 

Convus knew that Dumbledore's plan could work because many light Lords saw Harry and Ginny as James and Lily 2.0 and some of the grey Lord saw contracts as tradition,the dark sode wouldn't agree because they hated the light and wanted Convus as an alley. 

 

He had to stop any possibility of it being forced upon him.

 

"Another thing that make it null and void us that the contract is for Harry James Potter and there is no Harry James Potter in my family tree.My brother was Hadrian Jamison Potter -Black." Convus smirked when Dumbledore realised that his gamble had failed. He smiled when he saw Marcelo wink that him for avoiding that hit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corvus

Corvus wanted to be selfish for once,hadn't he lived a selfless life as a slave for the Dursleys?.He had been selfless for the wizarding world since he was just a child,he had selfless become Dumbledore's pawn. 

 

All they had done was take ,take and take. They had never gave back anything to him.Even his godfather had often times taken him for granted,he had been forced to take a back sit and stand in line to receive a shred of affection from him.To Sirius,he had been forced to compete with his dead father and Sirius's selfish desire for revenge. 

 

With the way they all used and abused him,,wasn't it a good thing that he faked his death?.While it was selfishly motivated it also benefited everyone. It could be seen as being selfless because he had chosen not to hate everyone and give back.He has changed the wizarding world since his "death".

 

He built orphanages,found squib children knew families and gave the creatures a say.

 

So why shouldn't he be selfish once again?.

 

With his mind set,Corvus took out a silk robe,that showed off his body.He put on dragon hide boots and left his hair ,scaling down his back like waterfalls. 

 

He waited for Marcelo to come.

 

The older man came to his home and Corvus let winky serve them. The two of them enjoyed their meal and easy conversations. 

 

It was when Corvus started describing all the things he learned and saw on his travels ,did he see the look of hunger on Marcelo's face.

 

"I am not usually this comfortable with anyone."

 

"Me too."

 

"I am not good with this type of thing and I have never done anything like this before.Forgive my clumsiness."

 

"Okay.What is it you wish to tell me?".

 

"I want you,I would like it if you spend the night with me."

 

Marcelo watched him and Corvus refused to cower under his scrutiny. He did take a sip of his wine and licked his now moist lips.

 

"I would like that very much." Marcelo said as he go up and held a hand out to the younger man.

 

Corvus took hold to the hand as he too stood up.He led Marcelo up the stairs,finally doing something selfishly for his own pleasure.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devirginized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy with life and my other works.

Convus didn't know what he was doing.He asked Marcelo to stay out of impulse,he used what was left of his Gryffindor courage and led Marcelo to his bedroom.  
He didn't turn around until he heard the sound of the door closing behind Marcelo .

 

His breath hitched when he felt the other man's hands on him.He let Marcelo turn him and looked up at the taller man.

 

"Convus,are you sure about this?".

 

Convus nodded at him, then stood on his tippy toes and kissed Marcelo.Marcelo deepened the kiss ,he let the inexperienced younger man clumsily undress him.Convus moaned when Marcelo started nibbling on his long neck,he was lost in the sensation that he was caught off guard when his clothes fell on the ground. 

 

Marcelo took him by surprise by lifting him up ,Convus wrapped his legs around the older man's waist to keep from falling.

 

Marcelo took a few steps before he deposited him on the bed.Convus watched as Marcelo discarded the rest of his clothes,he used the momentary reprieve to take out the lube.

 

Marcelo climbed on top of him and proceeded to ravish him,Convus groaned when he felt the other man's lubed fingers prepare him.Marcelo took his flawless legs and spread them further,he took his cock and slowly entered him.Convus's nails dug on his back. 

 

Marcelo stilled inside of him ,giving him time to get used to the feeling of being stretched.When he saw that Convus was ready ,he started moving inside of him. 

 

At first it was weird but the more Marcelo started going faster and deeper,Convus started feeling pleasure.He held on tightly to Marcelo as he experienced his first ever climax with another.He also felt something wet inside indicating that Marcelo had reached his own climax.


End file.
